


Round and round

by RandomlyGeneric



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyGeneric/pseuds/RandomlyGeneric
Summary: "How long have you known, how long have you had him?" Lena asks. “3 weeks, first few days he was in isolation as we tested, we thought Lex might have left us something. He mainly slept the first week the next 2 weeks we have been running all sorts of tests, physical and mental. We had to be sure Lena, we can't afford mistakes, not with anything tainted with Lex. Yesterday we reassessed all the results, we deemed him clean and today I am here.”Or Lena finds out she is an aunt!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Round and round

How long has it been since Lena spoke to Kara? To be honest, she has stopped counting and stopped dwelling on it. It's done and closed like a good book with a crappy ending. She channelled her time to new projects, proving her worth to herself all over again. In the end, she stands alone, it truly isn't a bad thing, she wears her independence like a badge of honour. Yes, it hurts, more than she will ever admit, some days when she allows herself the luxury of self-pity, she will admit she's not over it. Kara betrayal and manipulation hurt so much, but the adjacent friends hurt as well. She has lost multiple friends but it's not the first time and will definitely not be the last.

The few times they are forced to interact, Lena cajoles and does it with aplomb, civility and grace. They all seem to be at this frosty impasse. She asked for space and peace and they have all granted it. Brainy seems to be the only one that reached out for help on multiple projects, and if the project it's on LCorps interest she assists but only on LCorps labs. Never again will she step foot on DEO labs again, LCorp’s are better equipped anyway. Supergirl has been amenable to her terms and has kept her distance. Their last interaction was volatile as she would put it. Supergirl yelled, Lena yelled some more, the word villain was thrown out and in the end, Lena lost all faith in people. Kara left when she killed Lex, so whoever is standing yelling at her was a stranger, so why should she care, right?

After their last conversation, Kara agreed to give Lena as wide berth as possible, if anything she needed the space as well. She was hurt and yelled things she didn't mean, or maybe she meant on a subconscious level. Kara lost a friend, this one by her own making, maybe it would be better if she just kept to herself. So that's exactly what she did and slowly became more and more detached self-preservation? Perhaps, well most likely but how do you scream to someone when they are literally unreachable. Most of the time she has spent as Supergirl, Kara Danvers still exists but in a world where we can all work from home, she is actually thriving, fewer appearances but thriving nonetheless. 

Wednesday morning after Lena has had her morning tea, she feels it, she knows something is off. Her schedule has a meeting set in one of their private rooms with A. Danvers FBI. Big red letters mark the meeting, half-hour block, between her R&D weekly sync up and Oscar, head of finance. A low "fuck" comes out because she knows 30 minutes is enough to break her placidity. 

To prepare she starts by breathing in and out, slowly just like her therapist showed her. Next, she sets her intention "try to remain calm or don't react, just listen" The intentions are from her meditation and yoga teacher. Oh right, Lena has one of those now, she sets intentions and tries to be present, so that's good right? That means she is getting there, the proverbial "there" is still undefined but as long as she is no longer trying to mind control the world, "there" seems like a good thing, maybe? At least she won't be a villain, like super accused her a few months ago. Maybe A. Danvers won't ruin her like K. Danvers did, I mean A. Danvers did take their time to make a meeting, right? K. Danvers would barge into her office as if it was a local cafe. At least they call ahead and book a room. See, intentions and breathing, she's got this, all good. 

A. Danvers sits on the small round table, with a thick folder maybe two fingers thick. She is formally dressed like a typical FBI agent, white button-up, blue official coat and blue matching pants. Lena locks the door behind her and flicks a button, the glass automatically frosts and the room becomes not only sounds proof but no signals go into the room or out of the room, the room is completely sealed and completely silent. Only the hum of the ac and their breathing can be heard. Alex on her part keeps looking at the folder and biting her lower lip. 

“Agent Danvers, what can I help you with?" Her tone is flat, but Lena likes the way its sounds. Alex just exhales and oh boy does she start. "Miss Luthor, we have found something that we believe is of your utmost interest. We found something when we were doing sweeps to all the locations that your brother visited. One in particular in Kaznia." This can,t be good for sure. "Supergirl found a boy, approximately 4 years old we are unsure of his age. We run tests to make sure Lex didn't leave any surprises, we needed to be sure, Lena, DNA proves he is Lex's son." 

“This can’t be true, Lex would never hide his heir” Lena’s tone is still a little flat but panic is slowly seeping in. Still breathing in and out but her intentions are shifting to "don't freak out, don't throw up." And Alex just keeps on rolling, completely unaware that Lena is about to freak out and throw up. "Timeline shows he was probably there when you went there with Ka, Supergirl. We don't know where he was kept but Supergirl didn't sense any other life form back then. He found him near the woods, none of the villagers knew about him so we are unsure who fed him and how he survived those months. We believe someone in the village but they don't want to get in trouble." "Where is he now? has he been experimented with? Are you sure it's Lex DNA?" Lena blurts out yanking the folder open, there is a picture of a small boy, thinner than a toddler should be, dressed in an oversized sweater and shoes that look like a child's not a small 4 years old should have.  
"Lena, look at me." Alex's voice is close to a whisper, forcing Lena to look and listen to her. "He is Lex son, the DNA has already confirmed that but the other parent we are unsure of who it is, we suspect a local villager and Lex couldn't have any loose end, especially not in Kaznia. We did an extensive physical exam and no signs of experimentation can be found. Like I said we believe he was not planned and containment was the easiest. No mother has been found. The boy doesn't speak, not English or any other language. A psychologist is assessing his mental state."

This must be a joke, right? Like who the hell has the life Lena has. Is she reliving her childhood? Are all the Luthor men actual trash? Well yes, she knew that already. "Lena, breath." That's how she knows she is not breathing. Fantastic, in less than 10 minutes the work of her therapist and yoga teacher out the window, because the picture of a random boy that looks just like little Lex, curly hair and all. Again, great because now she is about to have a panic attack. God must really hate her. 

Alex is now in front of her holding her hands and telling her to inhale on 1 exhale on 6, who exhales on 6? DEO agents apparently. Also, her vision is going blurry, for a second she thinks she will die, and her mind wanders to how relieved Oscar, her head of finance will be because he will skip her meeting. Alex is squeezing her hands hard, forcing her to focus on her breathing, and oh it's working. Slowly her chest becomes pliable, allowing air to move, her vision is no longer dimming and the ringing in her ear has lessened.  
"Are you sure?" Her voice is no longer flat, but breathy and slow. Alex just nods. "What do I do?" She asks. "Look, Lena, you are the only one aside from a very select few that knows. We felt that it was important you knew. We are not asking you to take him, we are just informing you. If you want to see him, that can be arranged, he will be monitored but there is no attachment to any Luthors as we can tell. We don't think Lilian knows as well. Aside from us only you know."

"How long have you known, how long have you had him?" Lena asks. “3 weeks, first few days he was in isolation as we tested, we thought Lex might have left us something. He mainly slept the first week the next 2 weeks we have been running all sorts of tests, physical and mental. We had to be sure Lena, we can't afford mistakes, not with anything tainted with Lex. Yesterday we reassessed all the results, we deemed him clean and today I am here.”  
Alex knows what this is doing, it is testing Lena all over again. The past few months have been difficult for everyone, and true, Lena hurt her sister and she wants on some level to hurt her back, but not like this. Why does Lena keep paying for the Luthors sins, this feels abusive. Everyone in the DEO knew Lena would have to be brought in, but none of them wanted to be the one to break the news to her. Brainy volunteered but Alex decided it was better if it came from her. Kara told her this morning as they spoke on how to break the news, she told Alex, be gentile, be kind because this may break her and she was not wrong. Lena is in front of her having a panic attack, one hand clutching at Alex and the other fisting the picture. It's been 15 minutes now and Lena doesn't think she is going to die, but Oscar will be happy nonetheless, she can't make it to her next meeting. She has to first, breathe, then two throw up on the paper bin, then finally when she gets hold of herself. She has to go see this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea and went with it :)


End file.
